


The Cousin Talk

by BrightStarWrites



Category: South Park
Genre: F/M, M/M, craig is a protective cousin, just a little fluff, red is more honest about her geekyness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 08:18:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17341856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrightStarWrites/pseuds/BrightStarWrites
Summary: Kevin and Red run into Craig when they go to have a date at the café. While Red is getting Tweek as his shift is over, Craig has the 'older brother' talk with Kevin.





	The Cousin Talk

**Author's Note:**

> So I came up with this idea about three months ago while I was writing my apocalypse fic so I made some notes to come back to it once I had finished that one.  
> Not many one shots or stories focus on Revin that much so I wanted to write something for them. I love their dynamic and along with Clybe it is one of my favourite straight ships (Number 4 in my top 5 actually).
> 
> If anyone has any Revin recommendations, please don't hesitate to tell me ^_^

“Let’s go to the Tweak’s coffee shop.” Red said as she pulled Kevin along.

Kevin just smiled as he looked at his girlfriend. He was hopeless at picking date spots so he always left it to Red to find a good place. His was better at conversation once they found a place or picking the movie to see on some of their movie theatre dates. He could spend hours talking to Red about the latest Marvel or Star Wars movies, or giving tips on how to play the latest games when Red showed interest in curtain titles he was familiar with.

Red loved this about him. He was not afraid to let his interests show, he was proud of them even. Red wished that she’d been able to be open about them sooner. She shuddered at the memory of the days where she hid her comics and other merch or wore disguises to see movies so that people from school wouldn’t recognise her. She still had all those wigs, but now they were exclusively for Cosplay again. She now didn’t care, she’d rather be labelled as a geek like her boyfriend than hide from what made her happy. Besides, ever since she’d been more honest the other girls seemed to bully Kevin and his friends less. Well, Cartman still bullied them, but Cartman was a dick to everyone.

Red opened the door to the coffee shop and quickly hurried inside, Kevin following her close behind. Red then stopped in her tracks as she recognised the person waiting at the counter.

“What are you doing here?” She scoffed.

“Waiting for my boyfriend you bitch.” Craig Tucker started empathetically to his cousin while showing her his favourite finger.

Red rolled her eyes, “Whatever.”

Craig then looked at her with slight interest, “And what are you doing here? You stalking me or something?”

Red laughed slightly then, “Not that it’s any of your business, but I’m on a date with my boyfriend. We’re going to talk about our hopes and theories for the new Star Wars movie before we go see it tomorrow. I figured we might as well go get drinks while we talked and so that my dad doesn’t try to spy on us. He doesn't trust Kevin ever since he helped me come out of my shell and accept my geek side. I think he thinks that Kevin did it just to manipulate me or something.”

Kevin looked offended, "I would never manipulate! I just like having someone to talk to who understands it all you know."

He then smiled and got a slight twinkle in his eye, “We’ve been waiting for a year for this! I’m so excited! After the end of the last part I got to know what happens. We already watched all the trailers to get hyped.”

Kevin then caught the strange look in Craig’s eyes. It was only there for a moment, but he could see nothing but hostility.

_‘Was that aimed at me? But I didn’t mention any spoilers. Did I do something to piss Craig off? I don’t get what I could have done. I’ve talked to him about space before and I actually got him interested when I did. We talked for like three hours about it. What could I have done?’_

Craig then sighed and asked Red something that surprised Kevin again.

“Look, can I talk to Kevin for a moment. I need some help with math homework and I know he’s really good at fractions.”

Red looked at Craig with sceptical eyes before sighing, “Sure, but don’t flirt with him, you have Tweek for that. Speaking of which, I’ll go help him with what keeping him. His shift must be ending soon if you’re here after all.”

Craig flipped him off as Red stuck her tongue out and hopped over the counter to head to the back room. Mr Tweek didn’t even notice when the girl went into the employee only room.

Kevin tried his best to smile, “Well Craig, shall we-“

“I need to have a serious word with you, so shut it.”

Kevin closed his mouth as he looked at Craig. The boy was glaring at him intensely. He’d never seen so much emotion in the boy’s eyes.

Craig sighed, “Look, the maths thing was I front. I just need to say something. I know it’s not entirely my place as Red is not my sister, but she is my cousin. She doesn’t have a brother so I am the closest thing to a brother to her.”

Craig then stood really close to Kevin, “My cousin is annoying, just like my sister Tricia is. However like my sister I really do care about her despite how much of a pain she is. I would do anything to protect them..... Okay maybe I’d do more to protect my Guinea Pig but that’s not the point.”

Craig then got eye level with Kevin, “If you do anything to hurt my cousin, emotionally, physically or anything, I won’t hesitate to make your life a living hell. She is my family and I will protect her. You know I can, you see how I am with Tweek’s parents. I won’t take any shit so just watch your step.”

Kevin looked at the boy before laughing, “So that’s what this is all about. I thought you were mad at me or were going to force me to break up with her. Phew I’m relieved.”

Kevin then smiled warmly, “Do you really think I’d hurt the person who turned my life around for the better? She was the first person to accept me for who I am. She may have made fun of me like everyone else at first, but she was the only one who would ask me if I was okay when I was really down or take me to the nurses office when I had cuts from the older kids. She didn’t judge me when we were alone and I came to know a side of Red that she feared the world would hate. She wasn’t judging me, she was judging herself and saw that she wanted to be as open about her interests as I was about my own. Red restored my faith in my peers. I would never hurt that light intentionally and if I do something that did hurt her, I would apologise and do all I could to make up for it. I know that you're her family, but I was the only person she could trust with her interests until she was ready to tell people. You were the same when you hide your love of space Craig.”

Craig looked at Kevin with his intense gaze before he smirked slightly, “So your feelings are genuine and not just a ploy to get popular or to defend yourself..... That’s good.”

Kevin looked at Craig with confusion. He had no idea what was going on again.

Craig sighed, “Look, I understand being judged you know. I really do. When I started dating Tweek a part of me wondered many things. If I really cared or if it was just the town forcing us together. If Tweek really cared about me or if he was just faking to get someone to protect him or to raise his own popularity in the school. That and along with how people would react to me being gay, I was scared you know. When I found out it was real I just stopped caring about that other stuff and just listened to my feelings. They were what mattered.”

Craig then scratched his head, “Since then though I told myself I would make sure I would protect Tricia and Red from those worries, so I had to make sure that you actually cared. I can’t let them feel that way ever. I hope you understand that.”

Kevin nodded in understanding, “I get it.... You actually care a lot about people don’t you Craig. You try to act like an asshole, but when it comes to your friends and family you care a lot even if you don’t say it out loud. You speak with your actions rather than your words.”

Craig blushed slightly, like he’d been caught red handed trying to do something illegal, “So what if I do. They’re important to me after all.”

Kevin laughed again, “I’ll keep your secret. Don’t want to ruin the great Craig Tucker’s reputation after all. Can’t let the people know you have feelings.”

Craig flipped him off, “I take it back. You’re an asshole.... just like Red in that regard. You’re fucking made for each other.”

Kevin laughed, “Yeah. That will be the official line. I’ll still talk to you about space though. Also if you ever actually do need help with homework I will offer my assistance. I want to stay on the cousin’s good side after all.”

Kevin held out his hand and Craig took it reluctantly, “Still doesn’t mean I like you.”

The back door of the shop opened once again and Red and Tweek hurried out.

Craig’s whole aura changed as he smiled fondly at his boyfriend, “You ready to go Honey? Clyde is waiting for us at Token’s after all.”

Tweek smiled faintly, “I think so. Oh god what if I didn’t _gahh_ clean up all the spills in the back. What if mom slips and dies! I can’t deal with that pressure!”

As Tweek reached for his hair Craig grabbed his hands and held them in his own.

“Babe, I know that you wouldn’t do that. You clean all the spills straight away.”

Red then slung her arm over Tweek, “Don’t worry Tweeks, I checked when I got you and it was clean. Put your mind at ease.”

Tweek took a few deep breaths and then smiled, “Thank you Craig. You too Red.”

Red just grinned, “It’s cool.”

Red then turned her attention to her own boyfriend, “Sorry I took so long.”

Before Kevin could answer she planted a kiss on his cheek. Kevin blushed bright red as she moved away.

Red grinned mischievously again, “Now how about we get those drinks and start our discussion. I have all my notes from the trailers.”

Kevin nodded. Craig was sniggering while Tweek just smiled.

“Watch out Craig. Looks like someone’s trying to be a better couple than us.”

Red turned round to face Tweek, a slight smirk on her face, “Oh, you want to make that into a bet Tweek? Gay verses Geek?”

Craig snorted, “Sorry but you guys would lose too fast. We’ve been voted best couple four years in a row. No way you can win.”

Red smiled, “Oh it is on asshole! This year we’re going to win.”

The Tucker cousins got face to face as they smirked at each other. Kevin couldn’t help but laugh.

Tweek then looked at his watch, “..... AHHHHH, WE’RE LATE! MOVE YOU BUTT!”

Craig smiled as he let his boyfriend drag him off.

Red turned to Kevin who had already ordered their drinks, “I got you a cappuccino with extra cinnamon.”

Red smiled warmly as all hints of completion left her face, “Thank you Kev. What did my cousin want with you anyway?”

Kevin just laughed, “Oh you know. Help with fractions and just guy stuff.”

Red looked at Kevin for a second before smiling, _‘So he gave you the big brother speech. That dork is too protective over everyone he cares about for his own good. Every time I ask the idiot just denies it but I know he cares. Kevin, I’m sorry you had to deal with that but you are the sweetest for trying to keep the tree’s secret when you don’t have too.’_

Instead of saying anything Red just took Kevin’s hand, “Come on, that seat in the corner looks good. We can discuss everything in detail and not disturb anyone else.”

Kevin nodded, “Good choice. Might I propose a first topic of discussion?”

Red nodded, “Of course. I think I have the same idea.”

Kevin grinned. Red saw the twinkle in his eyes when he was about to talk about something he was passionate about. It was this twinkle that Red had fallen fall. It was so full of optimism and joy. Red wanted to protect that light.

“The most important thing after all. Costumes! We have to be the best out of everyone at the premier!”

Red laughed, “I was thinking the same thing.”

Kevin eyes twinkled brighter, “Great minds think alike!”

Red then blushed, “Do you want to do a couples costume?”

Kevin smile only got wider, “If you don’t mind.”

Red smiled, “I actually get to dress up and not be judged.”

Kevin smiled, “Oh you’ll be judged, but not for doing it, but for screen accuracy. But try not to worry, I find that having fun is better.”

Red nodded, “Let’s get down to business!”

Kevin and Red smiled as they held hands and began their in depth discussion about Star Wars.

**Author's Note:**

> Next Monday I'm going to post my Imp Tweek and Pastor Craig one shot hopefully. I know it's been done hundreds of times, but I like my idea of how Tweek became an imp and would love to share it with you all (It will be Mature rated though).


End file.
